Neorangna, Yeongwonhi
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Kejutan 'kecil' yang diberikan oleh Jung Taekwoon untuk kekasih manisnya, Cha Hakyeon VIXX FF. LEON/NEO. JUNG TAEKWOON. CHA HAKYEON DLDR. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW
**Author: jtw**

 **Rate: T we lah**

 **Genre: duka tah/?** **(Happy kok happy/?)**

 **a/n: karena saya rindu LeoN. idc. ah molla molla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hana, dul... set."

Taekwoon melepas kedua tangannya yang tadi menutup kedua mata namja manis yang berada didepannya, menimbulkan decakan kagum dari namja manis tersebut yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang disajikan oleh kekasih tampannya itu, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya demi menatap wajah sang kekasih dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah ia berikan kepada orang lain selama hidupnya.

"Taekwoonnie... igeo..."

Namja manis itu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih tidak percaya kekasihnya sangat mengerti keinginannya.

"Kau suka, love?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk dengan cepat, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup angin pantai dengan sangat bahagia.

"Jeongmal. Nan neomu choahae~"

Taekwoon tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Mata tajamnya melirik kesuatu arah kemudian kembali menatap sang kekasih yang masih asyik menghirup angin pantai.

"Tidak sampai disini, Hakyeon-ah."

"Eoh?"

Namja manis bernama Cha Hakyeon itu hanya bisa melongo saat kekasihnya menarik tangannya pelan kemudian membawanya kedepan sebuah yacth milik Jung Corp yang baru saja tiba disana. Ia kembali dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata, masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Taekwoon hari ini.

Taekwoon tersenyum pada dua orang yang turun dari yacth dan menghampiri mereka, membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada mereka. Dan Hakyeon mengenal salah satu dari orang itu, sekretaris pribadi Taekwoon di kantor.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Sekretaris Kim. Anda bisa beristirahat sekarang."

Taekwoon menjabat tangan pria yang usianya hampir setara dengan ayahnya itu, dan membungkuk pada pria satunya lagi.

"Algeusseumnida, Sajangnim. Jika anda perlu bantuan hubungi saya segera. Saya akan bersama Nahkoda Lee."

Taekwoon mengangguk menanggapi, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Hakyeon yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Diraihnya tangan Hakyeon dan membawanya menaiki yacth. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan bukankah ini ide yang bagus untuk melihat matahari terbenam ditengah pantai sambil, berlayar?

"Taekwoonie, apakah kita akan—"

"Kita akan berlibur, love."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woaaahhh~ indah sekali~ aigoo" Hakyeon kembali berdecak kagum.

Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Sungguh ia tak pernah bermimpi sekalipun kalau ia akan pergi berlayar hanya berdua dengan Taekwoon seperti ini, ditambah lagi Taekwoon sendiri yang mengemudi kapal ini. Demi Neptunus. ia tak pernah bermimpi seindah ini.

"Jadi, apa sekarang, Tuan Jung? Kau mau jadi nahkoda juga eoh selain jadi pesepak bola?"

Taekwoon yang tengah memegang kemudi terkekeh pelan memdengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Dan Hakyeon yang tadi berdiri di pinggiran yacth kini berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon. Memeluk punggung kekasihnya yang basah karena peluh, sedikit berjinjit agar nyaman menaruh dagunya dibahu Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon ah..."

"Hm?"

"Gomawo. Kau berhasil membuatku bahagia luar biasa hari ini."

Taekwoon membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. Ditatapnya dengan lembut kekasih manisnya itu.

"Masih banyak yang akan kita lakukan sayang. Ah dari pada itu, apa kau mau mencoba mengemudi?"

Hakyeon mengangguk semangat, dan kini tangannya memegang kemudi dengan Taekwoon memegang tangannya erat, mengajarkannya dengan telaten dan hati-hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menyandarkan kepalanya didada Taekwoon yang tengah memeluknya erat. Kedua tangannya memegagangi tangan kekasihnya yang melingkar di perutnya. Keduanya tampak tersenyum menatap matahari terbenam dengan semilir angin pantai yang menerpa permukaan kulit mereka. Taekwoon menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Hakyeon, sesekali menciumi puncak kepala kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya, sayang?"

Hakyeon mengangguk tanpa menghapus senyumannya. Ia lebih dari sekedar menyukainya. Baginya, hal apapun asal ia melewatinya bersama Taekwoon, ia akan selalu menyukainya.

"Apa kau lapar hm?"

"Uhm."

"Kajja. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu."

Dan kini Taekwoon menariknya masuk kedalam yacth. Ah, memang benar sejak naik ke kapal ini mereka sama sekali belum masuk sama sekali. Hakyeon sibuk mengamati seluruh interior kapal yang terbilang cukup mewah untuk ukuran yacth pribadi. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat kagum oleh Taekwoon. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk memanjakannya.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk menatap Taekwoon yang sedang memasak makan malam untuknya. Di ruang makan dengan open kitchen yang didesign sangat elegan. Ah kekasih tampannya itu benar-benar. Setelah tadi menjadi nahkoda sekarang ia menjadi koki untuknya. Ya Tuhan, sungguh ia sangat bersyukur dengan Taekwoon yang rela melakukan apa saja demi membuatnya bahagia.

"Makanannya sudah siap, Nona Cha. Silakan dinikmati."

Hakyeon tersipu medengar ucapan Taekwoon. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa saat bersamanya manusia datar tanpa ekspresi itu sangat pintar menggombal.

"Yaaa~ aku kan bukan wanita."

Taekwoon yang kini duduk dihadapan Hakyeon usai mengambil sebotol wine terkekeh dengan ucapan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tapi bagiku kau lebih cantik dari semua wanita yang pernah kulihat."

"Aih Taekwoonnie sudah~"

Wajah Hakyeon sukses memerah dengan sempurna. Ia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan segera ia meraih gelas berisi wine yang baru saja Taekwoon isi, kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ayo, cepat makan masakanku ini."

Taekwoon menatap was-was Hakyeon yang kini tengah mengunyah steak buatannya. Dan ia bersorak dalam hati saat melihat Hakyeon tersenyum dengan mata berbinar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Mashitta! Chef Jung!"

Hakyeon kembali menikmati makanannya, meski tatapan matanya kini mengikuti pergerakan sang kekasih yang berjalan menuju sebuah piano yang terletak diujung ruangan, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Eoh?"

Taekwoon mulai menekan tuts tuts piano, kemudian memainkan sebuah melodi, dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

...

 _ **Who promised you that you could ignore me**_

 _ **Who agreed with you that here's the end**_

 _ **You let me dream, wanting to wake me up ahead of time**_

 _ **It didn't happen, did you hear?**_

...

Hakyeon termenung mendengar suara halus Taekwoon. Memorinya berputar pada saat kali pertama mereka bertemu, dimana Taekwoon datang menyelamatkan dirinya ketika ia tengah dijadikan lelucon oleh teman-teman disekolah barunya.

...

 _ **I admit that this isn't my best**_

 _ **But I certainly will diligently give you even more**_

 _ **Going towards the road of happiness will have many forked intersections**_

 _ **You can get lost but you can't surrender**_

...

Taekwoon yang selalu membelanya. Taekwoon yang selalu melindunginya. Taekwoon adalah orang nomor 1 di sekolah dan semua orang takut padanya. Ia pintar di bidang pelajaran dan olahraga. Ia juga hebat dalam bela diri. Dan orang nomor 1 itu menyatakan cintanya pada dirinya, namja lemah anak pindahan yang hanya pandai menari.

Namun Taekwoon tidak pernah mempermainkannya. Masih teringat kencan pertamanya dengan Taekwoon. Berjalan-jalan disekitar sungai Han, kemudian bermain sepeda sampai kehujanan. Dan ia sangat menyadari betapa sangat berbedanya Taekwoon saat berada didekatnya.

...

 _ **Stay with me, stay with me, continue the loving that hasn't finished yet**_

 _ **I will attain your anticipated expectations before long**_

 _ **Stay with me, stay with me, live in my heart**_

 _ **Don't think about me letting you leave**_

...

Taekwoon yang benar-benar berjuang untuk dirinya dan cinta mereka saat hubungan mereka benar-benar diuji. Ketika Hakyeon kembali ke tempat asalnya untuk memulai hidup baru dan Taekwoon yang menyusulnya,meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Meyakinkan orang tua Hakyeon bahwa dirinya bisa menjaga Hakyeon, berjanji tak akan menyakitinya lagi, dan meminta izin untuk membawa Hakyeon kembali kuliah di Seoul. Ya. Taekwoon dengan seluruh perjuangannya.

...

 _ **You brought over the most beautiful restless spirit**_

 _ **You let me believe that I'm out of the ordinary**_

 _ **That's why I'm a part of you just like you're a part of me**_

 _ **If you're not here, what will I love**_

...

Hakyeon bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon yang masih memejamkan matanya meski tangannya sudah berhenti bermain piano, dan ia tak lagi menyanyi. Disentuhnya pundak Taekwoon, membuat pemuda itu mendongak kearahnya.

Taekwoon menatap kaget wajah Hakyeon yang berlinang air mata. Ya, ia menangis. Menangis karena merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Waeyo, Hakyeon ah?"

"Hiks, g-gomawo Taekwoonie... gomawo... nan.. nan jeongmal. hiks... aku.. aku benar-benar merasa... sangat bahagia... a-aku.. sampai tak tau harus mengatakan a—eoh?"

Hakyeon melongo kaget saat Taekwoon menarik dirinya dan terjatuh keatas pangkuan Taekwoon dengan posisi bersandar pada piano. Tangannya memegang erat lengan baju Taekwoon dan matanya menatap Taekwoon dengan gusar.

"Taekwoonie..."

Sedetik kemudian Taekwoon sudah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Hakyeon. Melumatnya lembut, menghisapnya seperti menghisap permen kapas yang mudah rapuh.

"Mmmhh~"

Taekwoon melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap dalam wajah kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, karena jawabanku hanya satu. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Ditariknya kedua pipi Taekwoon dan mencium bibirnya, yang dibalas ciuman dalam oleh Taekwoon. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Hakyeon membuatnya membuka bibirnya, memberi ijin Taekwoon untuk menyapa rongga mulutnya, mengeskplore apa yang ada didalamnya dan menghisap lidahnya kuat.

"Ngghh~"

Hakyeon melenguh pelan.

Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Taekwoon menutup piano itu dan membaringkan dirinya diatas piano, menindihnya, menatapnya penuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Aaahhhh Tt-taekwoonaaahhh~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ditulis penuh perjuangan saat seharian ini sengaja menghindari Hakyeon untuk membuat surprise.**

 **dan sungguh!**

 **saya tidak tahan!**

 **saya ngga bisa mikir dan bawaannya ngantuk.**

 **demi apa gabisa saya tanpa hakyeon mah TT**

 **maaf jika ceritanya kacau. padahal sudah terkosep tapi ntahlah malah jadinya berantakan gini kaya otak saya. sabodo lah saya sudah berusaha /ngegel curuk/**

 **and dear my hakyeoniie,**

 **saengil chukkae hamnida, love..**

 **ahh aku confess di kkt/bm saja ne, hehe.**

 **semoga kamu suka dengan ini, hadiah kecil untukmu.**

 **ah untuk yg suka baca tulisan saya, jangan bunuh saya pokoknya mah. saya sudah lelah dan saya rasa saya migren sekarang.**

 **salam ganteng-jtw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan bagi yang sudah baca utk meninggalkan reviewnya~~~**

 **Buat noona yang sudah mengajarkan jtw ini mengerjai saya... terimakasih banyakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk saya berhasil uring"an!**

 **Tanggung jawab kau noonaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Buatkan aku FF LEON yang super romantissssss**

 **Gak mau tahu! wajib buatinnnnnnnn!**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOOO**

 **N-NNYEONGGGGGGGGGGG**


End file.
